


Kindness the Koala

by twopinchesofcinnamon



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Koalas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinchesofcinnamon/pseuds/twopinchesofcinnamon
Summary: The sides have always been able to summon whatever they want.However, none of them are behind this.





	Kindness the Koala

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a quick little one-shot based on a prompt on tumblr from @britbrodcast. It's a little more memeish than usual, but what's wrong with a little meme? (My tumblr is @two-pinches-of-cinnamon) 
> 
> The prompt itself: 
> 
> The sides can summon things but Thomas can’t, or so they thought. When Thomas is thinking about getting (insert thing here, can’t think up of anything at the moment) and it appears right next to him, well, chaos ensues.

Whenever Patton summons something, often a new hoodie design or picture frame of sorts, there's a bouncy _pop_  noise that alerts the sides of who made the particular summon.

When Logan calls forth his charts, graphs or books, there's a _clack_ , like the sound of computer keys at four in the morning with no one else around.

With Roman there's the merry _ding_  of a bell as he brings forth puppies and swords and props of all kinds.

Then there's Virgil's signature _creak_  that never fails to instill panic in all who are present, because he never summons the same thing twice (from chainsaws to an actual manifestation of Gerard Way, he's certainly the most unpredictable).

And no one really knows what Deceit's sounds like, but Roman speculates that it's a _shriek_  because that's the noise people make upon seeing him.

This is how it's always been, a secret language of _pops, clacks, dings, creaks_ and hypothetical _shrieks_.

So you can imagine the utter befuddlement all four of the sides experience when, during a normal Wednesday evening debate (between Logan and Roman respectfully), an unfamiliar noise chimes through the Mind Palace.

It is not a _pop_ or _clack_ or _ding_ or _creak_ , and thank God, it's not a _shriek_.

No, this is obviously a _dink_.

But who's noise is a _dink_?

Upon hearing said noise, each side reacts with a certain degree of alarm.

Logan pauses mid-rant, which hardly ever happens. Roman proceeds him with a frankly overdramatic double-take, and Patton yelps quietly, dropping his knitting needles on the floor. And Virgil responds in his typical Virgil fashion.

"What the ever-loving _fuck_ ," he says, gesturing at the room and unconsciously hunching, "was that noise?"

"I am not sure," Logan comments, stroking his non-existent beard, mind likely dashing a thousand miles a minute.

"Deceit!" Roman accuses aggressively at the same time as Logan's statement.

"Watch your language, kiddo," Patton helpfully tacks on at the end, sweetened with a smile and an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"No," Logan addresses Roman while rubbing his temple, "I do not believe it's him. Thomas hasn't been lying about anything as if recently. At least to my knowledge."

"You called?"

"Begone, Satan!" Roman cries, summoning around thirty crucifixes and tossing them at Deceit until he leaves.

"Mature," Logan deadpans before continuing, "Well, since it's apparently not Deceit, could it be one of the other sides? Maybe it's—"

"Guys!" Patton calls from behind the couch.

Logan clears his throat, miffed, "I said, maybe it's—"

"Guys, you'll really want to see this."

Logan's face contorts into what is suspiciously close to a pout and walks over, "Fine. What is it?"

Patton grins radiantly and holds up a fuzzy lump in his arms, "Lookie! Isn't it adorable?"

The other three stare, dumbfounded.

"Is that..." Virgil grumbles as he rubs his eyes, "A fuc—"

"A koala!" Patton interjects joyously, "It's a koala!" He holds up the greyish creature, who gives a soft sneeze.

"A _koala_ ," Logan repeats with a disgusted grimace.

"Well," Roman claps his hands together, "Which one of us summoned a koala? Virgil?"

"Why the hell would I summon a koala?"

"I don't know, why would you summon a pogo-stick?"

"That was one time!"

"One time too many."

"Calm down kiddos," Patton shushes, setting his finger on his lips, "She's sleeping."

The koala has latched onto Patton's arm like an adorable leech and Patton looks as if he's never been so happy in his life.

Roman coos at the sight, reaching over to stroke its fur. Virgil keeps his distance, but his lips turn up ever so slightly.

"What should we name her?" Patton asks, brainstorming.

"I like Meryl or—ooh, how about Lin?" Roman suggests, running through every celebrity he idolizes, "Kylie."

"Ew," Virgil squints at those names, "No, it should be dark and mysterious, like Storm or Shredder."

"It's a koala, Johnny Depp-ression, not a vulture."

"Well I like the name Cupcake," Patton states, lovingly booping the animal on the nose.

Stewing by himself next to the stairs, Logan is borderline angry, "Am I the only one who is concerned as to how we ended up with a koala in the Mind Palace?!"

"Yes." They all respond, entranced as the creature in question releases a tiny yawn.

"But—"

"We're all a little bamboo-zled, Logan," Patton reassures, "but maybe she's a gift from above."

Logan flares his nostrils, "First of all, there's no such things as gifts from above, and more importantly, _pandas_ eat bamboo, not koalas."

Patton, because his goldfish attention span, is not listening and instead tip-toes over to Logan and plops the sleeping koala in his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Logan questions, disgruntled as he stares at this thing who is currently chewing on his favorite tie.

"Aw, come on, Logan. Show a little love!"  
Patton pulls out his winningest smile.

"You have to admit, he's quite the little superstar," Roman crows as he scratches behind her ears.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute," Virgil shrugs, feigning disinterest and fooling exactly no one.

"So," Patton looks at Logan hopefully, "Can we keep her?"

Logan sighs loudly, wishing he could face palm right now (but he can't, because there is a _koala_ in his arms), "We still need to figure out where she came from, but..."

"But?" Patton urges, filled to the brim with excitement.

Logan gazes at her grabbing his long fingers with her chubby arms, "She is, from an aesthetic standpoint, quite pleasing to the eye."

"Yippee!" Patton fist pumps.

"Aw, Logan loves her," Roman nudges him.

"Do not," he protests, willing the smatterings of blush climbing his neck to retreat.

"Sure," Virgil rolls his eyes.

"Look! She's waking up!" Patton squeals.

They gather around the koala (who seems to be taking after Roman, as she hardly minds the attention) and set her on the coach. Logan begins to list off the things they are going to have to summon in order to take care of her. The rest of the sides discuss a name. It takes a while, but Virgil makes the winning suggestion.

"What about Kindness?"

Everyone stops to look at him.

He hunches into himself, "You know, like she's one of us? Actually, nevermind, it was a stupid ide—"

"I. _Love_. It." Patton gushes boisterously, "It's perfect."

Roman lifts her up, mimicking the famous scene from the lion king, "Welcome to the family, Kindness the Koala."

They settle into a comfortable silence, each returning to their respective tasks. Patton resumes his knitting, Roman shoots off ideas for a new video, Virgil does whatever it is that he does, and Logan begins to summon necessities for their newfound companion.

There's scattered _clacks_ as he brings forth a Eucalyptus plant and a leaf-shaped hammock.

But then, out of nowhere, there's a godforsaken _dink_.

Five heads pop up at the sound (including the new member of the team).

"Hey guys!" Thomas waves cheerfully at them.

"Salutations."

"Hiya!"

"Greetings!"

"'Sup."

Thomas clasps his hands together, "Guys, Joan and I just watched the coolest documentary on koalas! I can't wait to tell you about it!"

Patton, who has been shielding Kindness from his view, rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Well, Kiddo, about that..."


End file.
